Everyone and Wing
This page forces on the interactions between Everyone and Wing Overview Wing is a bit hard to understand completely. One moment she can be the nicest person you would ever met while the next, she's beating someone up because they called her a panther girl or tricked her off. For her enemies, she gets tricked off faster then with anyone else while with her friends, she acts more mature and calm. She is very loyal to people she cares about and normally does things by her own rules and can be pretty cocky as well. Through there are times Wing acts like a jerk, she really is a nice person. She also believes in honor and is really a thief in training, taking on the personality of the Green Hood. Course the fact she is Green Hood hasn't been reveled in the Total Magical Adventure but has been show in other stories, most of them done by angelthewingedcat. Very few people know the truth since she always keeps her face covered with the hood to her costume and she doesn't want to put her friends in danger. Alejandro It is clear that Wing doesn't like him at all, having mentioned that Alejandro wasn't all that great or wasn't good looking when she mentioned the same thing with Justin. Wing also finds Alejandro annoying through this has yet to be mentioned in the series. Alyssa Through they had not intact with each other on ETMA, the two do know each other and are good friends with each other. Amanda Wing and Amanda knew each other back when they were little kids due to they meeting at the orphanage they lived at until they were adopted. The two are also like sisters with each other and are always there for each other no matter what happens. Amanda is also one of the few who knows Wing is really the Green Hood. Amy The two pretty much hated each other. Wing bashed Amy for the way the brat treated Sammy and even cursed her out a few times while Amy thinks poorly of Wing. Wing was also one of the few who didn't fall for the trick Amy tried when Amy was making it seem like she was the good twin and Sammy was the mean one. Beth Blaineley Bridgette Cameron Chef Chris McLean It is clear that Wing hates Chris's guts and it is most likely the same way with Chris since Wing acted like she was Erin's and Skullgal's agents on Total Drama All Star, getting them out of the game. Once Chris has found out the truth, he forces Wing to agree to be on the upcoming season, through she plans on giving Chris hell during her time there as a way to show what would happen to someone if they try to mess with her. In the first ETMA Aftermath show, Wing had pushed a button which send Chris and Chef to Hawaii after she caused their boat to explode. Through not commented, Wing does love to see Chris in pain due to the stuff he forced everyone on the show to go through. During her stay on Pahkitew Island, at the end of each episodes until her elimination, she would prank or scare Chris to get back at him for forcing her on the show. Cody During their fist meeting, Cody tried to flirt with her and Amanda, only for Wing to mention that they already have boyfriends. Courtney The two don't get along with each other at all, hating each other deeply while Wing has started to call Courtney nicknames to get on the girl's last nervous. The two also have different opinions on things which may cause some of the fighting as well. Also Courtney might be jealous that Scott has feelings for Wing and wonders what does he see in Wing. Dipper Through it isn't shown in the series, Dipper and Wing are close, having a brother/sister type of relationship. Wing tries to help Dipper out as much as she can when he asks her on what to do while Dipper is one of the few people who can calm Wing down if she becomes outraged. DJ Duncan Unknown to many on the show, Wing is really Green Hood and was the person who saved him from the police. Duncan is also one of the few who knows Wing's secret. She views Duncan as a friend due to how he helped Erin and possible due to the fact both are criminals in a way and have some similar views on typical. However, it is unclear if Duncan sees Wing as a friend even through she is the reason he currently isn't in jail or still running from the police. Elena Ella Through they were on different teams, Wing enjoyed Ella's singing and formed a small friendship with her. Wing also revealed to Ella at she was the Green Hood and give her a diamond as a sign of their new friendship. Erin The two themselves are good friends and Wing had acted as Erin's agent on Total Drama All Star to get her and SG out of there. Through they do have different view on things, the two are always there for each other and Erin does know Wing is really the Green Hood. Despite her family being police, however, it is clear Erin won't turn in Wing no matter what. Erin even trusted Wing and Amanda to be the Aftermath hosts. Eva Ezekiel Geoff Gwen Harold Heather Little Gideon Through Erin's Total Magical Adventure doesn't explain why, Gideon and Wing are bitter enemies for many reasons. A few of the reasons is the fact Wing has a bit of a brother and sister relationship with Dipper and Mabel and has stopped Gideon many times from harming them and taking the shop. For Gideon, it is those things that he hates about her and is a bit scared of her, calling her a low life criminal with an insane look in her eyes due to how she can get during their battles. It is also noted that Gideon was also after the Gem of Light, the item Wing is the guardian of. However, Gideon thought it was either Erin, SG, Alyssa, or Amanda who had the item and could use it instead of Wing due to her not being 'pure of heart' like past owners of the gem. Due to this, he was shocked and confused on why the gem had picked Wing to use it's powers and be it's guardian when he learned the truth. Izzy Kyoko Sakura The two are good friends through there are a few times they butt heads due to their headstrong personalities. Jack Skellington Jack Skellington is Wing's father through adoptive. Through they won't show together in Total Magical Adventures, the two do have a close relationship. Jasmine Jasmine (Total Drama: Pahkitew Island) Wing and Jasmine were on the same team and formed a friendship with each other through out the series. Along with Sammy, Wing had revealed to Jasmine that she was the Green Hood and give the two girls a diamond she had stolen from Chris as a sign of their new friendship. Jo Justin At first, Justin tried to flirt with Wing and Amanda but was stopped when they noted they find him annoying and said he wasn't all that good looking. J.Z. Although they didn't interact, Wing doesn't like J.Z. due to his villainy. Also when Scott tries to tell J.Z. who he has a crush on, J.Z. doesn't care who it was, unknowing it was Wing the former was in love with that he was referring to. Katie and Sadie Kendall Kotone Leshawna Lightning Lindsay Mabel Like Dipper, the two aren't shown intact in the show through they have already met. Wing and Mabel have an older/younger sister like relationship and are always there for each other through Mabel likes to poke harmless fun towards Wing from time to time similar to Dipper. Like Dipper, Mabel is one of the few people who can calm Wing down if she becomes outraged. Megumi Mike Through they have yet to interact in Total Magical Adventure, the two have met outside of it and are good friends. It is noted that Wing herself isn't scared of Mal but is instead pissed off by him due to the damage he caused Mike, Erin, SG, and Zoey and what he tried to do to them. It is highly likely that if the two would to meet someday, things will get ugly and fast with how protective Wing can be with her loved ones. Miyuki The two are good friends and follow Precures. Noah At first, Wing tried to be kind to Noah, mentioning that she would have taken the gem as well if she was in his place. Noah, however, doesn't believe her and goes as far as to call her a panther girl. However, this ends badly for Noah as she gets outraged and beats him off and even cusses at him, getting others a clue on what would happen to them if they call her that. Owen Ragna Follow outlaws, Wing and Ragna are good friends through they do pick at each other a bit. Ragna himself was the one who mentioned some of Wing's flaws to Noah after Noah mentioned he thought Wing was Miss Perfect in ETMA Aftermath II while Wing has made comments towards Ragna just as making him sat down during ETMA Aftermath III. Richard Robbie Sam Samey Wing and Sammy had form a friendship during TDPI as Wing was one of the few who called Sammy by her real name and even bashed Sammy's sister for the way Sammy was treated. Wing also knew it was really Sammy the whole thing and, along with Jasmine, revealed she was really the Green Hood to her and give both girls diamonds she had taken from Chris as a sign of their new friendship. Scarlett Through out TDPI, Wing had a feeling Scarlett wasn't as she seemed and soon believed Scarlett was really evil before it was truly revealed. When the truth was revealed, Wing tried to stop Scarlett and fought her, only for Scarlett to get the Gem of Light, the key to most of Wing's powers and threaten to smash it which would have led Wing to fall into a coma until the gem was fixed. This led Scarlett to keep Wing as a hostage through the episode. After Scarlett was beaten, Wing was able to get her necklace back and this would lead to the start of Scarlett trying to get revenge on Wing and try to figure out the gem's secret. Scott Scott himself has a crush on Wing, calming that 'her fiesty attitude, she's one looker.' as reveled in Summerfic Inventions In Possibly Total So Not the Drama, it reveled that Scott met Wing at a party Erin was holding for everyone that was in Total Drama All star. He had tried to ask Wing what her name was and if she was dating anyone but didn't get an answer as Wing glared at him. Through out ETMA Aftermath V Scott did try to flirt with Wing a bit and even told Jo she couldn't talk to Wing the way she did when Jo asked if Wing played a kazoo or a ukulele. However, during one of his attempts at flirting with her, Wing used the giant hammer Amanda made to hit him over the head. In ETMA Aftermath VI, Scott had told Courtney that Wing would stop her when she took after the show. This got Courtney annoyed as she asked he why Wing again. He then said that "What? Despite she isn't bossy, she's on-good looker, prettier brown hair then your's. And she has a fiesty attitude, which makes her more prettier." much to Courtney's angry and jealously, hinting at she may still have feelings towards Scott. After re-gaining the show, Scott tried to make a few moves on Wing when Megumi was asking 'The Girl You Left Behind', only to hit by Applejack's apple cider and for Wing to spray perfume in his face. It is noted that Scott is one of the few people who does have romance feelings for Wing. Most of the time guys either see Wing as a friend, a sister, or a pain in the neck. Selene Through not mentioned at the moment, Wing and Selene are good friends with each other. The two also go to the same school: Ever After High. Shana Shane Shawn Through they were on different teams, the two did form a friendship during the TDPI show and Wing did reveal she was the Green Hood to him like she did with Jasmine, Sammy, and Ella. Sierra Skullgal SG is Wing's aunt through the two themselves act more like sisters. Very close, the two are always there for each other no matter what the problem is and try their best to help each other out when they need it. SG is also one of the few who knows Wing is really the Green Hood and supports Wing on it, knowing it has been Wing's dream to become a thief since she was a little kid. Sugar Wing finds Sugar annoying as heck and wonders how everyone back in her home town as well as her family members could have stand her. Through they didn't interact on a personality level due to be on different teams, it is most likely that Sugar would have wondered if Wing was even a girl and not a guy cross dressing as one due to Wing acting more like a guy then a girl and the pitch of Wing's voice. Trent Tyler Zoey Through they haven't interact on Total Magical, they have met before the show and are good friends with each other. See also Category:Everyone interactions Category:Everyone friendships Category:Interaction Category:Everyone conflicts